just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Hand Shetani
Black Hand Shetani are a race of psyonic supersoldiers in IronClaw's Just Cause X: Global eXchange series'.' Description While closely resembling a normal human being, the Shetani are, in fact, a product of genetic manipulations, cybernetic enhancements and synthetic biology experiments. There's no clear indication of how or when were they created, but some Agency sources indicate that a Group behind Black Hand might have uncovered a preserved genetic material of the ancient human species, known as Fomorians in Irish mythology, and used it to recreate the once feared warrior race. Defeated millennia ago by ancestors of modern humanity, these fearsome tribesmen were once again brought to life, enhanced with every technological edge modern science can provide. While kept secret by the Black Hand for many years, Shetani were deployed at key facilities of the organization throughout the globe, such as the Air Exchange Complex in Nova Kyungastan. They serve as elite guards, assassins and response teams for situations most dire, in which nothing else works, be it super-heavy vehicles, ultra hi-tech weaponry or sheer firepower. They're commonly deployed in pairs, but can as well work solo or in squads of four. There was at least a platoon of Shetani located in AirEx station, mostly operating within it's borders. The only time a Shetani was used outside of the complex was an assassination attempt on Karim Gazibagandov at the final chapters of Act II. While at the end of JCX storyline the entire facility goes up in flames of nuclear explosion, it was not the end of these warriors, as it's became evident that more of them exist and actively being produced by Black Hand worldwide. While using top-end equipment, weapons and armor, Shetani still retain their "tribal" identities; their bodies are covered with ancestral tattoos, they use some native attire in their clothing, and they decorate firearms with mystical signs and "honor streaks", serving as kill counter. All of the Shetani are black skinned, and their hair color varies from pitch-black (males) to sand-like (most females). They have "amber" eyes, a feature that considered very rare among ordinary humans. Some of the tribesmen, however, appear to have synthetic eye implants, which bristle frozen-white colors. Powers and abilities The Shetani's greatest power lies in their psychic abilities to deform and manipulate matter, binding it to their will. They use it in a variety of ways, from creating a psychic "barrier" that protects them from incoming fire, to handling of extremely heavy weaponry and tearing down armored vehicles. These warriors can even directly kill their opponents by causing immense pain and/or brain stroke, which makes them perfect, untraceable assassins. Through the same shenanigans, they can engage numerous opponents, killing entire squads of soldiers in a blink of an eye, be it on foot or driving armored vehicles. Only a handful of people, bearing genes of the ancient heroes who once defeated these hellish warriors, can resist their power; thankfully, Rico is one of them. This means that Shetani could not kill him "instantly", but they'll still use their psychic potential for "physical" attacks. Most of the Shetani are equipped with jet-powered wingsuits, which not only grants them "flying" abilities, but is more frequently used for making large "jumps" across the battlefield, dodging enemy fire. While not fast enough to actually outrun the bullet, these tribesmen are pretty good from escaping the line of fire. However, they don't use grapplers as Rico does, because they achieve the same effects with sheer psychic power. These warriors might also make use of any vehicles they see fit, and even hijack them from their "friends" (Black Hand and Russian troops) in time of need. Obviously, they can't be grappled themselves, deflecting the hook with psychic force. As their bodies are reinforced with molecular amplification power grids, Shetani are very durable. Most firearms won't even scratch their black skin. As a rule, what does not damage light armored vehicles, won't hurt a Shetani. And what does hurt them might not be enough if they're able to escape continuous fire; these supersoldiers regenerate just as fast as Rico does. Shetani types and classes There are four main types of these super-soldiers in Just Cause X: Global eXchange Askari These are the "regular" (if you can call that nigh-indestructible, ninja-like psyonic warrior) and most common type of operators, or, as they say, "jacks of all kinds". They possess average psychic powers, being able to "shield" themselves for a short period of time and throw vehicles here and there, as well as instantly killing any support crew Rico could bring in a fight. Askari prefer a medium range combat, jumping around the battlefield "ninja-style" while bringing a rain of fire with a Bavarium Splitter or similar top-end, rapid firing weapon. If seriously hurt, they'll use their jet-suit to escape and regenerate. These Shetani might use vehicles like Buran tanks and Mstitel-M choppers as additional support. Like Rico, they will always survive the blast if a vehicle is destroyed. "Askari" means "Warrior" in Swahili Mwuaji Comprised mostly of teenage Shetani, this class of warriors is deadly in close range and possess immense psyonic powers. ''Dashing to their opponents at lightning speeds, Mwuaji protect themselves with strongest psychic barrier imaginable, being able to deflect direct tank cannon hits. Like their Askari counterparts, they jump around to dodge fire, but are considerably faster. At this point, remaining on the ground is suicidal, as Mwuaji mono-molecular blades would make short work of anyone who dares standing against them in a close quarters battle. Best tactics would be to make a jet-jump and stay in the air, spamming rockets at dashing Shetani - ''if any left; Bavarium Wingsuit ammunition is finite in Just Cause X: Global eXchange. While Mwuaji are equipped with such suits themselves, they are unable to attack mid-air. "Mwuaji" stands for "Assassin". Jitu These are the "heavy ordinance" Shetani. They use their psychic power to handle extremely heavy weapons, like 30-mm autocannons, Gravity Repulsion cannons and ATGM missile systems, that are considered "stationary" otherwise. They can still jump around with those turrets like if they were ordinary rifles, but as they use a portion of their power to wield such guns, their barriers are on par with Askari, and they can't throw and/or deform objects with their mind. They are however very physically tough and regenerate faster then other Shetani. However, they don't use jet-suits, as their weaponry is too heavy for being lifted that way. Jitu arsenal includes, but not limited to Haswell Angrboda 30-mm cannons, URGA Vulkans, CS Fireleeches, M488s and Gravity Repulsors. "Jitu" means "Giant". Siri Filling a role of sniper units of the Shetani warriors, these prefer a long-range engagements and cloaking over daring raids against their opponents. Siri are equipped with thermo-optic cloaks, making them partially invisible while on the move. They also don't use laser designators for their rifles, relying on cybernetic eye implants instead. Using powerful rail rifles, just as powerful as any 70-mm turrets, they'll make short work of any infantry or light vehicles standing in their way. If Siri gets spotted, it will cloak itself and try to change position rather then engaging in direct combat. They are exceptionally deadly against air targets, as they almost never miss and can fire multiple rounds in short succession. This makes them extremely dangerous while working in pair with Mwuaji, as there would not be any safe place to run and hold breath for regenerating. In situations like these, only solutions would be either to make use of heaviest vehicles with long-duration Bavarium shields, take a fast vehicle and run away, or call out emergency Agency evacuation to instantly leave the battlefield. For enhanced awareness, Siri go "hunting" barefoot, as it sharpens their senses. "Siri" stands for "Hidden one" in Swahili Prominent Shetani figures *Albrecht Radars - The first Shetani ever made in Timeline A, albeit genetically altered by Dane Robard to be his "ideal son" he always dreamed of, he became a leader of what's left of the Black Hand organization in Just Cause Unity, even though he finally met his death by Rico's hands along with the rest of Organization. *The Operator - A rogue Shetani that left the Black Hand for his/her own agenda, still working for it's foolish masters, but available for independent contracts. One of the Protagonists of JCX Co-Op Campaign. *Kali - A first Shetani made in Timeline C, a self-appointed goddess seeking revenge for her forgotten people. A deuteragonist of the Borealis at Dawn. Impressingly powerful and ambitious, but not exactly "evil". *Teru Namera - A genetic experiment of the Agency that supposed to recreate an all-mighty creature from the genes of two ancient "godlike" species - Fomorians (DNA code elements of the Shetani) and Fir De ( Rico's own DNA as their only known descendant), that went rogue, killing everything on it's way. He is also known as a Kyūkyokunoseimei-tai. Allies and enemies Allies: *Russian Federation Peacekeeping Force. *Black Hand. Enemies: *The Agency. *United Democratic Opposition forces. *Kyungastan Military (after assassination of Gazibagandov). *USMC Black Ops. Trivia *Shetani concept was made by IronClaws for text-based Just Cause themed action roleplaying in Skype, so the other players could have the same "powers" as Rico does. *They might be considered "successors" for JC2 Ninjas on super-steroids. *"Shetani" means "Daemon" in Swahili. *They might be considered as a "boss sqauds" in game terms. *If JCX had "difficulty levels", Shetani would have only appeared on "Insanity". *For any other Black Hand organizations, see Black Hand (disambiguation). Concept Art ShetaniAB.jpg|Askari and Mwuaji warriors ShetaniC.jpg|Jitu tribesgirl ShetaniD.jpg|Siri pathfinder Category:Content Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange Category:Black Hand Category:Factions